If I'd Found The Right Words To Say
by Chemical Chocolate
Summary: Life isn't as easy as everyone would like it to be, but once in a while, life hands you a chance... either you take advantage of it, or you lose it forever. Some lemon later on. A little bit of everything, better summary inside... POSTPONED!
1. Chapter 1

Life isn't as easy as everyone would like it to be, but once in a while, life hands you a chance... either you take advantage of it, or you lose it forever.A little bit of everything, better summary inside...

Hello all, this is my first story to actually place on here. I'm a bit nervous, yes, but I would be grateful to all who read this, and review! Please, please, please, review! I want to become a better writer, here, since I'm not talented enough (not enough by far) to be writing full-length novels everytime I get an inspiration. My inspiration for this story came up from one of my daily drabbles of thoughts, but I kept going... and came up with this! And as I promised, (well, not really) here is the better summary...

I didn't want to narrow this down to just romance and humor, because there is drama since there will always be drama... even in parodies there will be drama with me. I'm not specifying much here, as I said before, this has a little bit of everything... but as of right now, I can fully say the rating is for language, and situations. If you have a problem with any same-sex pairings, please leave now.

Disclamer: I do not own **ANY **of Kingdom Hearts... none. I do not own Sudoku, (yet I am addicted to it) nor anything else aside from my own thoughts I used to write this fanfic.

**If I'd Found The Right Words To Say**

Chapter 1 - _Oh, How… Nice…?_

Riku POV

As you know, I'm not the most patient person in the world…

Especially when I really want someone to get that I like them.

And right now, that person didn't.

I was concentrating on the hardest level of a game Selphie got me interested in- Sudoku. And let me say… it's _very_ addicting. As I was saying, I was trying to concentrate. But as you all should know, it is very hard to do so when you have Sora in your room with you trying his hardest not to die in a video game… thus, basically pounding away at my poor controller, muttering to himself, and… occasionally squeaking. So maybe you didn't know that, but now you do. At a point in my game, I realized that I had screwed up a complete row and Sora was ecstatic and doing his little "victory dance" that further took my attention from my game at hand.

"Uh… Sora… do you mind?" He looked at me like I was crazy and rushed over to me. "But Riiiiiku! I just beat that really hard guy!" I got up from my chair before he had a chance to pounce me, but unfortunately, he got me anyway. And now I was pinned against my bed by Sora.

And yes, you did just read that right. Sora had me _pinned _against_ my_ own bed. It didn't help matters any either because Sora was that person who didn't get it. Oh but he would soon because as you all know… I'm not patient.

"Sora… get off." He shook his head defiantly, pushing me further into my bed. Alright, so Sora /is/ strong, but I'm strong enough to push him off without much effort. So, I ended up switching our roles and now Sora was under me.

And his face was quite red.

And he was pouting. "No fair, Rikuuu!"

_Damn._

That face always gets to me.

I leaned in close, smirking as my arms kept me up and able to hover over him like I was and Sora's face became redder. "Rikuuuu!" He was whining now. "What? Don't like it? Too bad."

Sora POV

For once, Riku wasn't being nice. "Riku! G-get off!" He just laughed as I freaked out. "You don't get it… do you?" I stopped squirming for a moment.

Wait. What?

"Huh?" He laughed again, leaned in closer, and whispered now. "I said- 'You don't get it do you…' I…"

Wait, wait. What, what?

"What do you mean? You-" Riku rolled his eyes at me, mumbling low enough that I barely overhead, "God, can you not be any more patient?" I shook my head, and I think if he hadn't been so annoyed he would have laughed. But instead- he kissed me.

Yeah.

Ooooooh my god.

I didn't know what to do, it wasn't my first kiss… but I kind of- well, froze for the moment.

That is until he pulled back, "That was a rhetorical question, Sora." Maybe Riku's AC broke finally at that moment or I was fever-ing-up-a-storm. Either way, it works all the same. "Wh-what was-" He laughed, "What was that? That was this-" He kissed me quickly, continuing on, "a _kiss,_ Sora."

Did he like saying my name now, or something?

"R-Riku… why did you-" I think him kissing me gave him a boost of confidence because he didn't wait for me to finish. "Because I like you- duuh."

Wait.

Is he _laughing at me!_

Yes, he is. And he likes me too.

Wait.

_HE LIKES ME!_

While my brain went into overdrive, Riku got off, leaving me free once again… and he went back to work on his game. "Hey, your mom's going to be gone when?"

_Now_ he's acting like it never _happened?_

"Yeah, uh… in 2 days… why?" He shrugged from his spot, "Eh, I just didn't remember. Plus, whenever your mom is gone- _you_ have to cook. So… I'll be sure to have the fire station on speed-dial."

Riku POV

Sora growled at me, but that was such a good come back, I had to give myself some credit. Heh, maybe I even deserved a prize!

Hmm…

I glanced over at Sora who was still fuming. I smiled, yeah, that would be the _best_ prize ever. "Alright, I fixed it, I'm done." Sora didn't answer, didn't even look at me.

Great. Now he was cold-shouldering me.

Oh well, I know how to break it… easy.

"Sora… you're cute, you know that?" His frustration faded as he looked at me, stunned. "What?" I grinned, "You deaf? I said you're cute- especially when you're angry." He fumed again as I walked over to him, Sora still sitting on my bed. "See?" He just glared at me, "I am _not!" _I leaned down, making sure to lean in so that my mouth wasn't all that far from his ear, "Too bad, you are. Deal with it." I head him about to argue back again, so I quickly kissed him on the cheek which shut him up immediately… and gave him a nice rosy colour on his cheeks for a while after. "See? Cute." He sat there for a while, silent, most likely sorting out a few things, and I let him. I didn't want to rush him or anything, but I really hoped that he like me back too…

And I hoped he realized that _before _he left for Kairi's.

Speaking about Kairi's…

I looked at the clock.

_Damn._

"Hey kiddo, time to go see Kairi- it's almost 7, come on." I pulled him up from his spot and decided not to try much harder for today. "She kind of asked you over a bit late, huh?" He nodded, speaking a bit softly, "Yeah… I wish you could come… we're watching 'a really good movie'…" I snickered at the comment, "Heh, have fun in Sappy Hell while I get to stay home to await my mom… feed the fish… and-" Sora laughed, interruption my pity-me-speech, "You mean that thing is _still _alive!" I frowned, "Yeah… and it's _still _by the same name you gave it." Sora grinned, "Sweeny-dish-the-fish?" We looked at each other a bit pathetically and laughed. "You bet." Sora grinned again and walked out of my room.

And it was a _very _delayed reaction, but I realized… it _seemed _just in time.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora POV

I turned around as I was halfway through the door, and the sun was very low on the water when I saw Riku… _rushing _down the stairs. "You almost forgot this!" He handed me the game, case included, that I had been playing earlier.

It wasn't mine thought, it was Riku's.

"Huh?" Riku smiled, forcing me to take it, "It's fine, you're almost done with the game…" Wow, that's the first time he's ever done anything so-

But he wasn't done yet.

"And I'm worried my only controller is going to be smashed into pieces if I keep letting you come over like this." I fumed, growling, "RIIIKUU!" He just laughed at me softly and leaned down until his face was even with mine. "Yup, still cute!" Then he kissed me again, and pushed me out the door. "See ya Sora!"

By the time I turned around, the door shut in my face.

Please review, and I hope you liked it! If I get enough reviews, I will update with the next chapter! All reviewers will be awarded with a plushie of their choice!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - _Blood, Swords, and… Ghosts?_

Kairi POV

I was just on the verge of going insane on the wait for Sora to come over. _Here it is… my big chance._ And I hadn't forgotten anything either. I had even picked out an action-packed, horror movie for later. I had read once it turned guys on a bit. I had popcorn ready to pop for the energy… although I know I didn't need it… not just yet. When he rang the doorbell, I practically screamed- okay, I _did_ scream. I was just too jumpy. I checked once more in the window, and smiling, I opened the door. Sora… would be in for a surprise.

Sora POV

I swear I heard Kairi scream, but she had probably just seen a bug. She never did well when her parents left her alone and I didn't want her hurting herself.

Plus… I really needed to think about what had just happened to me… I mean, my best friend had just _kissed_ me… more than _once _today! My best _guy_ friend! So… did it mean he was gay? Or was he just confused? AM I GAY!

Whoa, whoa, whoa… calm down, Sora… calm down.

When she opened the door, my mouth dropped open but I made sure it wasn't too obvious. She looked so… _not_ girly for once. She was even wearing black. Yes, _black._ She was smiling and… as I looked her over once again- oh my god. She was showing some _cleavage!_ This was _definitely_ not the Kairi I used to know.

"You like?" She had a small smirk at the corners of her mouth when I looked back to her face.

Damn.

I blushed, I know, because I felt really warm all at once. "Uh… mm… y-yeah." She giggled. _GIGGLED!_ "Well, come on inside, I've got a movie we can watch and some popcorn if you'd like!" She tugged at my arm, pulling me inside as she shut the door behind me. I swallowed hard as she pushed me onto the couch, leaning down towards me, "So, you want popcorn with the movie, no?" I nodded… I _really_ didn't trust my voice right now. She smiled and moved closer, lowering her voice a bit, "Good, now you be a good boy and put in the movie for me, 'kay?" She stood straight and walked off to the kitchen.

Kairi POV

I was humming to myself as I fixed the popcorn… _humming!_ But of course, things were going perfectly as planned. I snuck a look at Sora before coming back out to greet him This was a lot easier than I had expected- "Sooora! Did you put the movie in yet?" He looked started as his head jerked in my direction. "Y-yeah it is…" I popped a small piece of popcorn in my mouth. It was warm and full of buttery goodness. I noticed Sora was just staring at the bowl blankly as the movie started. I smiled again, picking up another piece.

I pushed it against Sora's lips, making sure my fingers brushed them first. He blushed, and came out of his trance, looking at me oddly. "What are you-" Crunch. I pushed it through his lips, still smiling. "You were just staring at it! Now come on, watch the movie!" Truthfully, I hadn't seen the movie yet. It was about this killer-game or something. I didn't want to pick out a girly flick like I always did anyway. It was called, "Stay Alive". Now, I got freaked out really quickly and I absolutely _hate _ghosts. So… this would _definitely _be an overnighter for Sora.

Sora POV

I don't know why Kairi picked this- I hadn't seen it but Riku had, and had filled me in on the details.

Riku…

God, when Kairi's fingers touched my lips I swear it felt like Riku's kiss. Wait. _Why am I thinking about Riku again?_

Okay… so the movie had just began and… Kairi… she was _already _freaking out. She's up against me, and she can't keep looking at the screen for too long… did I mention she hates blood, swords, and… ghosts?

So… the movie is pretty good just like… he had said… but at one point the lady stabbed this guy in the throat with what I think were scissor things and let me tell you… Kairi screamed, grabbed my leg and pushed her face into my shoulder all at one. And she grabbed my leg so high up that I felt _it _move a bit.

Kairi POV

I… didn't see that coming. But I definitely felt _that. _I decided- now that I wasn't watching the movie again, just listening, to talk Sora into staying over. "… Sora?" I asked in the most quiet voice I could, "Would you mind… staying over… night?" Sora… I think he laughed. "Why, you won't be able to sleep?" I nodded, hiding my smile as I moved my face to the crook of his neck. "Please?" I made sure my voice was louder and pleading… and that my lips were barely touching his neck as I spoke. I think it worked because he froze for a second.

"Yeah… but… Kairi… I-I don't have other… clothes…" I knew it had been the wrong time to watch the movie, but I had. And that lady just killed another guy. I moved my hand off his leg and to his shirt. Once again desperate… but partially not acting. This movie… _was _creeping me out. "B-but Sora! I'm going to freak out if I-I'm here all alone tonight!" I wasn't lying, I would. He took a second before answering, I think he was actually into the movie now. "Yeah… sure. I'll stay."

Now, my plan was set to go.

Sora POV

Kairi seemed to be holding her breath because once I answered, she let it all out at once. "Oh, thank you!" Then, she _kissed _me. Not like the friendly kiss-on-the-cheek kind, but on the mouth. _My _mouth. She pulled back, smiling like crazy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sora! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Then, if on cue, she stopped talking, _cuddled _into me and kept watching the movie.

Kairi… is one strange girl.

No... I didn't _want _to have Kairi like this... I'm not the biggest fan in the world... and the next chapter is just to help along Sora in his realization of who he really likes... so don't get me wrong in the next chapter, I wasn't too happy about writing it.

I realize I made a few mistakes on the grammar... and forgot to fix the /word/ thing on is at some point in chapter 1, and no mistakes that I know of this time!

A short chapter, I know, do not hurt me, but I promise you'll get more in the next! And don't hate what will happen because things have to happen in order for other things to follow! Please review for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - _Can You Say _Awkward?

Sora POV

Even though the "romantic" scene between the two last people was extremely sappy, it was a good movie. And Kairi didn't scream… much… she even ended up holding my hand when the wiz-kid had supposedly died, she looked like she was going to cry. Okay, so once again, I had been kissed by my best friends twice today, I saw Kairi in black, I beat that stupid hard guy in the game, I've made out with Kairi, and I'm questioning my sexuality. And if I didn't know better, I think they both like me… a lot. But I _do _know better… and I know they both like me… a lot, and they don't yet know the other one does too.

And guess what else? I like them… _both. _Too.

And if you're wondering what type of living hell I'd be put through for this from my parents… well… my dad would sit there, reading the newspaper, but my mom would be _ecstatic. _You wanna know how I know this? My first wet dream… _ever. _My mom heard it. And what did she say? Well, when I came down for breakfast, she started crying. "Oh! My little baby is growing up! Congrats on your first WET DREAM, SORA!" And my dad sipped from his cup of coffee, and turned the page noisily. Yeah, so I can only imagine.

**WARNING **_From here until the next warning, if you hate Kairi absolutely like I do... DO NOT READ BELOW, just skip down to the next warning. This next part is alll KairixSora. Thank you. _**WARNING**

Kairi POV

I dragged Sora upstairs to my room not long after the movie had ended, and he seemed a bit worried. "Um… maybe I could just… borrow something from your dad's stuff…" I laughed, "Come on Sora! We're both friends here… and I've seen you in your boxers before!" He blushed again, "Okay… so… where am I going to sleep?" I pointed to my bed as I went through my drawer for my… sleepwear… the one that I kept secret from my mom after my trip to the mall with Selphie. It came as a set… a set of a satin bra, thong, and slip-on dress.

It was "really nice" as Selphie had said while we were in Victoria's Secret, and she told me to buy it in the same coral color of my favorite zippered-up dress. She also had me buy a pair of those "Pink" sweats in pink, go figure, and a long-sleeved, ribbed tank to wear the morning after. Yes, as you all know, I had told her about my obsession/infatuation with Sora. The "set" I had gotten _was _really nice, actually. It had a metal bow with fake diamonds imprinted in it on both the thong and the bra, and the slip had cream-colored straps that were crotched.

And another thing.

The dress part was a simple slip-on, and if you leaned forward just so, you could see the thong. But just enough of it. And as Selphie explained, "It was perfect." I smiled as I found it.

Sora POV

"But… then where will you sleep?" I noticed her smile as she pulled out something that looked a lot like satin. How did I know this? Heh. Because Riku has dark blue satin sheets for "special occasions"… go figure that he got dark blue too. It's my favorite colour. He even gave me one of the pillow covers… he had three. Kairi looked back at me, still smiling. "My bed, too, silly. I'm too scared to be in it alone after that movie." She walked out of her room to the bathroom, calling back to me, "Now hurry up and change! I'm going to right now."

My heart began racing as I took off everything but my boxers… and a shirt. I don't know what she was planning, but she was definitely planning _something. _"Oh Sooora! Are you done yet?" I took a deep breath, "Yeah." Then she opened the door and my mouth actually _did_ drop open. "Wh-what are you… wearing?" She smile and came over to her bed, pushing me onto it as she continued, "I just thought that if my parents weren't here, I could try this on… so…" she leaned forward even more and I definitely saw a thong. "Do you like it?"

Kairi POV

He swallowed hard, and I saw his eyes flicker to what I had revealed. "Y-yeah…" I smiled, leaning in closer until I could kiss him with ease. "Good, I like it too." Then, I kissed him. I didn't want to be too forward, but I needed to get the point across. "And I like _you, _too, Sora." I kissed him again, a bit harder this time, and I felt his hands awkwardly grasp my sides over the slip-on.

Now, I knew I could take control.

First, I didn't stop kissing him, if I did… he might think it over and stop kissing me too. I slowly crawled into his lap, straddling him, his hands just barely on my sides. And I fixed that instantly, I tugged at his hands, sliding them up under the dress so that his hands slid across my skin. And I shivered. Who knew that could feel so good? Although, his grip was tighter, and around my waist, he still wasn't kissing me back as much as I was… which bothered me… greatly.

Sora POV

It was weird. _This _was weird. It just didn't feel right. Then, she started tugging at my shirt and I let her take it off without realizing… and then she had taken hers off too. And now, she had placed my hands on her hips… and she was kissing me again, but she was going down my neck. There was no biting… no roughness… no spark. Maybe that was so because I wasn't… _ready _for this just yet. It just felt awkward… and then she touched _it._

My eyes shot open and met with hers. She looked a bit worried… but eager at the same time. Okay so… once again, I had been kissed by my best friends, seen Kairi in back, beat the bastard, I'm _still _questioning my sexuality… _and _I've made out with Kairi so far…and _now _I have the chance to get a blow job or something by her… and I… I don't _want _it?

**WARNING**_ You are clear from the KairixSora zone... I repeat, you are clear from the KairixSora zone. Thank you. _**WARNING**

Kairi POV

I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do if he gave me the "Ok." But I was so close, and I looked up at him and when our eyes met… I almost cried. I could see by his eyes he didn't want this. "I-I'm sorry… I-I'll s-stop…" He looked a bit sad now, and he dropped his head. "No. I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm ready to do this, Kairi." He looked back up, trying to smile. "I love you, you know that, and I _do _like you… I really do… but I'm not ready yet."

So he _does _like me the way I like him.

I smiled a bit, "No… I understand… I'm sorry… I rushed you…" He smiled again, and it looked much better, "… Kai?" I didn't know what he was thinking now, just as long as he _does _like me it's fine. "Hm?" He laughed quietly as he spoke, "Did you even know what you were doing?" I blushed, laughing too, "N-no… not really."

So I had to admit that I liked this side of Sora better… _much _better. He was comfortable and not… scared. We ended up, yes, sleeping together in the end after all because Sora's cell phone went off… and he had it on vibrate only. Talk about me- and him, freaking out. When we woke, I wore what I had planned. Even thought things hadn't gone as planned, he still liked me, and plus, I really did like my clothes.

Sora POV

So here I am…lounging on the couch in my boxers still, watching my favorite animé…Fullmetal Alchemist. I have the mangas too… but I love the show. And right at a really good part… the doorbell rang… and Kairi answers it since she is a lot more decently dressed than I am.

And guess who it is…?

Yup. Riku.

And I bet it looked a lot like we had had sex last night. So can I hear it from all of you…?

Can you say _awkward?_

* * *

DO NOT HATE ME I HATE THIS CHAPTER COMPLETELY EXCEPT FOR SORA REJECTING KAIRI!

I am ashamed that I wrote all of that in this chapter... but it is OK, you can BREATHE! The next chapter is coming SOON, and there will be no more of the shameless Kairi! And when she does come back into the story, I will be happy about it. So, that IS a GOOD thing!

Well, there is chapter 3, review for the next as always, I'm always looking for ways to improve. And for you RikuxSora fans, be paitent, for the next chapter is for youuu! I am NOT a fan of Kairi in anyway, but once again, I had to put her in here to say stuff about how their relationship is. I love the next chapter the best so far, because it is just really... oh, I don't know the word, I just love the background stories told. I take pride in the "beanbag" one most.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - _It's Called the "Plopping Chair"_

Riku POV

So early this morning I had gotten a call from Sora's mom, he was staying over at Kairi's house for the night and she had a business trip that she left for today. And her, being the type of mother that fretted over everything, asked for Sora to stay at my house since he was just at Kairi's… and also to keep me company. Did I mention that my dad had left a couple years ago and my mom often didn't come home for days? Yeah, so _any_ company was nice. I had tried to call Sora this morning, but he didn't answer, so I went to Kairi's. He probably was still asleep…

When the door opened, there was a silence from all three of us as both Kairi and Sora began to blush. "R-Riku! It- It's-" Sora started , bolting right up, but Kairi finished for him, "It's not w-what it looks like!" Sora nodded. He just looked so damn cute like that… embarrassed to the inch of his life and half-naked. I just laughed, 'It's fine, come on, as long as you're not trying to give Sora a hand or blow job or something then…" I trailed off as the two looked away and turned even _redder._ "Oh… my… god. Seriously?" Kairi choked, I think she was going to cry… and Sora still wouldn't meet my eyes. I laughed, "Well, _obviously_ you two _didn't_ or else you would be able to play this off like you hadn't at all." Sora finally looked up, that red blush still burning strong. Kairi looked part fish the way that she kept opening her mouth.

I smiled at her, 'It's ok, Kai, just breathe. I came here to get Sora because his mom left an hour ago, and she wants him to stay over at my place until her trip is over." I handed the note over to Kairi so she could see I was telling the truth… I really don't' think she believed me. I pulled Sora up from the couch, tugging him along behind me as I marched up the stairs, "Come on, let's get you dressed, we can get your clothes on the way- I've got the key." I got to Kairi's room and noticed a shirt and a silk slip-on on the floor. I smirked when Sora turned red again. "Well… whatever motivates you." Sora trudged forwards, pulling on his shirt and pants, muttering loud enough for me to hear under his breath. "W-whatever, Riku…"

Sora POV

I could feel Riku's eyes on me as I dressed. It didn't really bother me much because we have dressed before in the other's presence… _many_ times before, but what do you expect? We're best friends, and we have been for a long time. On the walk to my house, we made no contact but he kept messing with my house key. The awkward silence was making me crazy, and every time I looked out of the corner of my eye at him, he was doing the same. When we finally got to my house, he opened the door and gently pushed me through… his hand at the small of my back, and we walk up the stairs to my room- 3rd door to the left. Riku ploped down on a really old black beanbag.

So he literally does "plop," just to let you know.

I've had it since I was really little… and I actually _slept_ on it more often than my own _bed._ And you want to know something else? Well… too bad. It's a person thing I don't want to share.

Riku POV

I laughed to myself when I sat down, remembering about this beanbag. When we were both really young, Sora would bring it over to my house as a sleeping bag… strange but true. And around the same time, he called the toilet the "beanbag." So he'd walk up the stairs saying, "Hold on- I have to use the beanbag." Why, you ask? Because he said that the toilet made the same noises at his beanbag… and he had a hard time pronouncing "toliet."

I watched Sora put all his things in a laundry basket because he ended up doing the laundry at my house, and I threw out my basket after my "pet cat" made it his litter box. Immediately after, I dropped the stray right back where I found him in the first place. He checked his room twice to make sure he didn't leave anything, and was murmuring to himself. Kind of like a mental checklist. I grinned as I stood up, Sora looked over at me curiously because he hadn't finished checking his things off yet. "I'm not leaving, Sora, just gonna use the beanbag real quick, 'kay?" It took him a second to realize what I said, but I was in the bathroom when he got it… "HEEEEEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY RIKU!" He yelled at me as loud as he could, but I was too busy laughing on the floor, having just shut the door.

Sora POV

Oh, that was mean… and I could plainly hear him laughing from the bathroom… _hard._ I huffed as I dragged the basket from my room and set it in front of the bathroom door and waited. When Riku opened the door, just like I had planned, he totally _tripped_ over the basket, landing _right_ on his face.

Oh, it was _perfect._

He growled as he stood but I couldn't stop laughing. "Serves you right, Riku!" I didn't hear him coming towards me and if that wasn't bad enough, I couldn't even _move._ I had such a huge cramp in my side from laughing so hard that I was glued to the floor… until Riku picked me up, that is. Then, I was flying down the stairs with my clothes… in my basket… and once again, _Riku_ was the one laughing. And thankfully, I stopped right before I hit the door… I looked back and saw Riku grinning, holding on tightly to the corner of my basket.

And… he messed up my hair, too.

* * *

Yes, Two updates in ONE day, allll because I reached 7 reviews+ today! (7 is my favorite number), and also, simply because I love this chapter that much. So, let me hear your cries of hallelujah when I say... NO MORE KAIRI UNTIL CHAPTER 12!

For all of you who went forth, and are still reading this, thank you much! I didn't like the last chapter.(It actually took me a week to write all of it) And all of you receive magnetic kissing Riku and Sora plushies... and a Kairi doll that has a knife through her head, AND a big note pinned under it that reads "REJECTED". Yes, I would love to have all three... well... maaaybe not the Kairi one as much.

Ohhhhh! No matter how many times I read this, I still love it and laugh. Plain cuteness here. Review for an update! And no complaining, you SoraxRiku fans! Things are starting to turn, relationships have to grow, they don't usually just pop out of nowhere in real life! And look forward for some action between the two later on...

Eh? ... eh? I've got your attention now, don't I?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - _Crying Babies, A Laundry Basket, and A Sad Dinner_

Riku POV

Oh, that was _fun._ The way to my house, Sora was quiet… all because he could never win against me when it came to that sort of thing. So, of course, he was angry… at me… again. "So… how far'd you two get?" Okay, so I _was_ curious… aaand a little jealous… but I couldn't really blame Kairi for trying… I mean… Sora _is_ pretty addictive. But I _was_ glad they really _hadn't_ gone that far. Which means… Sora… hadn't lost his innocence… _yet._

Sora looked at me, startled by the question, and I just shrugged it off. "You don't have to tell, I was just wondering." Sora looked down for a few seconds before he spoke up. "Well… she… had only her underwear on… and she was straddling me… and we… made… out…?" A huge weight was lifted off of me and I laughed, "That's… _it?_ Geez, you two make such a big deal out of nothing-" "It wasn't _nothing!_ She would have given me a blow job!"

I was shocked, the people around us were shocked, a baby cried, and… Sora was… _also_ shocked.

Yes, he had just yelled that out from all of his frustration.

Wow.

"And you didn't let her… _why?"_ I was too curious now not to ask more. Sora sighed, going redder even thought no one was paying attention anymore, "Be-because… I- I wasn't ready and… and… mumble mumble mumble." I practically glared up into the sky before looking down at Sora. "All I heard was 'mumble mumble mumble', what did you say?" Sora sighed again, this time longer, and louder. "I said, 'Because I wasn't ready', okay?" I held the basket under one arm just so I could smack myself on the forehead.

Sora can be really impossible at times…

"I know, I heard _that._ I meant _after_ that!"

Sora POV

I really didn't want to repeat myself again, but I knew Riku hadn't heard me. I gritted my teeth as I answered him… simply because I knew I wouldn't get away without telling him now. "And… because… I didn't want… _her_ to do it." I saw Riku's casual expression change… _quickly_ as his right eyebrow rose. "W-what do you mean, Sora?" I swallowed back any break in my voice as I started again, "I-I don't… really know… but I didn't want it from her… it didn't seem… right… at the time." Riku seemed to be thinking because he didn't talk again or even _look_ at me until we reached his house.

Then… he became alive once again.

He gently pushed me through the door like he had at my house… his hand at the small of my back. And after I had admitted to both Riku _and_ myself that I was _indeed_ bi, if not plain out gay, the small contact… felt… nice. But I was _definitely_ not expecting what came next as he shut the door.

Riku POV

I dropped Sora's basket of clothes on the wood floor and pushed him right up against the door. I had always hinted to him that I liked him once I realized it, and touching his back was part of it. Okay, actually… basically _everything_ I did was a hint, and now… Sora had said that he didn't want Kairi- a _girl_ to blow him! I couldn't take it, and I was speechless the whole walk to my house… and really… I still was. But then again… I was just _so_ damn happy!

I looked in his eyes for a second… seeing his scared by the suddenness of my "attack", but I didn't let it last long because… well, I practically attacked him again, and I think I bruised his lips and mine in the process.

You don't get it? Do you?

Geez. You know me… I'm _not_ patient.

Fine. I kissed him… you happy now?

Well, too bad. _I_ am either way.

He tilted his head up for me… for _ME!_ And surprisingly… there was no backing down from little Sora. I know… it could just be his hormones and mine making us like this… but _damn._ I'll have screwed up hormones forever if it'll be this great every time. And as before… my mouth wondered from his and… attacked his neck again. And yes, I _did_ bite down lightly again. And /yes, in return I got the same small squirm from him… and… something new… he breathed my name.

BREATHED _MY_ NAME!

If you haven't experienced it before… I hope you do because… oh _GOD_… it's amazing.

And then if just to top it all off… … … someone coughed.

Great. Consider my life screwed.

Sora POV

I freaked out. Gasping as I pulled back suddenly, my head collided with the wood door behind me, banging loudly. I winced.

Ow. I'm going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow.

Riku glanced at me quickly, worried, before turning around slightly and then we both saw… _her._ Riku's mom… Hailey was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, a bottle of whisky in her hand. "God, I th-thought you had brough that slut over- what was her name… again? K-kallly? I swear you sound like a girl… buut… w-whatver. I fixed dinnner. So… eat." She stumbled over to the worn couch and collapsed on it, slurring her words worse as she spoke again. "I-I'm takin' a rest n goinout laterr… so you'd bedder not fuuckin' wake me…" Then she passed out and Riku signaled for me to come over. And I didn't want her to wake up so I tiptoed over… and Riku just laughed, "Don't worry, she won't wake up, once she's out, she's out until the whisky is gone from her brain." I blushed, feeling quite stupid for acting so caution now.

Riku clapped his hands together and glanced around at the kitchen. "Let's see what fresh hell she's conjured up for today, shall we?" I grinned only because Riku could cook… and Hailey… couldn't. _Period._ Riku laughed against as he found their "dinner". It was a pot of _burned_ chicken noodle soup… and the can appeared to be burnt also. "How can you possibly _burn_ soup!" Riku grinned, "Not sure, but when it comes to horrible cooking skills- mom's got the best."

* * *

Hm... _chemisty, _no? Review if you're hungry for more! I can't _stand _Hailey... and thought it would be funny to have her even burn the can. One of my BEST(EST) friends read the last four chapters and liked it... so this whole week has pretty much been absolutely awesome! I love the crying baby here, though, I didn't know why, but there had to be a crying baby in this story. 

ERL! (Enjoy, Review, Later!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - _Not Quite There Yet_

Riku POV

I cringed at the soup and glanced at Sora, "You even hungry?" He shook his head and I laughed, turning off the stove and placing the can in the sink, the can filled with water and ice. "Yeah… me neither. We can order take-out later."

I took by the silence that Sora was a bit nervous to stay out here. "Well, come on up to my room then…" I pulled on his arm as we walked up the stairs, the laundry basket now in Sora's arms. When we got to my room, we both were smiling. Remember how Sora's room was three doors to the _left? _Well, mine is three doors to the _right. _We were just strange kids back then and thought that if we lived in the same room on the opposite sides of the hallway, that one day we'd be able to just walk on over into the other's room… _still _in our own house. Well, let me tell you, it didn't work.

Sora set up his things in my room, taking note that I still hadn't moved the controller that he had thrown from his little 'victory dance.' I looked over to Sora… and he looked… nervous… still? I tried my hardest not to laugh, but let me tell you… it was hard.

Sora POV

I sat down on Riku's bed. I wasn't nervous.

Okay, a little.

…

Fine! A lot.

Why was I? Because even thought we had just basically gotten caught- even thought Hailey was drunk, we _had _gotten caught- I _liked _the rush that had come from it. Okay, so… here we are… again… I've been kissed by both of my best friends, seen Kairi in black, I beat the bastard, I'm not really questioning my sexuality much anymore, I've made out with both my best friends now, I turned down getting blown… I got caught… and I've been picked on ruthlessly by Riku. All in two days.

But not only that… I wanted to feel that rush… _again. _And I think Riku knew that because he was laughing… at me… again… because I was so nervous right now. "Shut up, Riku- it's not funny." He stopped laughing, but he was still smiling like a loony. "I know, I know, but it _is _funny because you won't admit that you _liked _it." My mouth gaped open. "I never said I _didn't _like it!" Riku laughed… again. "Thank you. I knew you liked it anyway, you just never said it." I crossed my arms across my chest and looked away, pouting. Childish, I know, but I didn't have a good comeback yet.

But he had a point. I hadn't said it because I had yet to realize that I _did _like it. But I'm not _completely _gay because I… well, I still _am _attracted to Kairi.

Yes… I _am. _Deal with it.

Riku came over to me, talking quietly again as he leaned down, his hands pressed against my legs… and his face pretty close to mine. "You know, Sora… we could make as much noise as we want and there's just a small chance that drunkie down there _will _hear us…"

Oh god! He's trying to smooth-talk his way into getting another kiss from me!

… But… it _is _working…

A bit.

Riku POV

I smirked… okay, so I _really _wanted to kiss him again… _badly. _And as soon as our lips touched… Sora's stomach… growled. I groaned, loudly, and irritated. "Fine… let's order some take-out. What do you feel like?" Sora looked at me suddenly, a small blush forming, "Um… Chinese?" I nodded slowly, picking up a phone book, flipping through the pages for a good place. "Tch, not there... not there… _definitely _not there…" Sora was leaning on my back, trying to peer over my shoulder, "What's wrong with Young Fu's?" I snickered at the name, "Heh. You mean Young Fu's Platter of Poo? Gah- it's not that great and they charge so much." Sora gave a silent, "Oh…", and frowned at the name. I flipped the page once more, and one place caught my eyes, "Eh, this place will do…" I shrugged, forgetting Sora was leaning against my shoulder once again, "Huh? Oh… sorry Sora…" I glanced back at him, he had kind of… fallen.

… Heh.

* * *

A bit of a lack of inspiration here, but you have to do what you have to do to move the story along... review for more! ERL! (Enjoy, Review, Later!) 

Coming up next... ROXAS!

I hear some of you cheering now.

And thank you reviewers, I appreciate everything!Nummy-cream-puff, sorry about the confusion, I hope I cleared it up- and no worries xfantasymoonx, lemon will be soon - athiest, you've been with me the whole time, thank you for your encouraging words! - SummerDayDreamer, you make me laugh! (In a good way, of course)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - _What A Bundle Of Sticks!_

Sora POV

I almost burst out laughing when I saw who was delivering our food. "ROXAS! Since when did _you _work as a delivery boy!" The blond boy glared at me, shoving the boxes in my arms, "Tch, since when were you _gay?" _I heard Riku walk up behind me, and I noticed it when Roxas' glare moved upwards. "You got the money?" I looked back at Riku, not bothering to continue on with the stupid fighting. Riku thrust the money in Roxas' direction, "Beat it punk, and he's not gay- _I _am, so go pick your damn fights with someone else, or I'll throw a pot of burnt soup on you."

Oh, _yes._

That totally _rocked._

Roxas glared at Riku, and then at me once more, the smug look on his face gone, "Whatever, you fags."

Oh, but I couldn't leave him alone just yet.

"Yeah, why don't you go find _Axel, _Rox! _Then _we'll see who's the fag!" I slammed the door shut quickly before Roxas had a chance to react. And I was to busy laughing to realize that he was yelling at me through the door. I looked up at Riku who looked quite… well, _surprised _to say the least.

Ooh, but now, after I had smelt the aroma of the boxed-food… I was craving it so much worse than before. And I think Riku was too because his stomach growled this time… not mine.

Riku POV

Wow… I can't… believe he said that…

"Wow… Sora… I mean… _wow." _Sora looked at me, grinning, "Yup! That food is killing me too… come on, let's eat!"

I mentally hit my head against the door.

_Why did Sora have to be so oblivious?_

I still laughed though, "Yeah, okay, you lead the way." He grinned at me again, and hurried to the kitchen.

And I have to say… Chinese… was a _very _good choice.

Roxas POV

Sometimes… that kid… _really _pisses me off.

How _dare _he call me that! I haven't even _seen _or _talked _to that pyro since a year ago!

And I have _no _intention of doing so…

_Ever!_

I mean, come on, I even have a _girlfriend _now. Yeah, I do. Her name's Naminé, and she _loves _to draw. It's crazy… because it looks so real. I mean… she's got _talent._

But dammit! Why did that damn kid have to bring _him _up!

God… Axel… why did you have to go and do that to me…?

I sat in the car for a while, letting it run as my memories I had worked so hard to keep locked up and away… came rushing back to me… "Damn you… Axel…" Oh, but I wouldn't cry. No, I _wouldn't._

I'm not that weak… and I _won't _cry in this fucking car. Oh hell no, I won't.

Slowly, I calmed down enough to drive, my hands white-knuckling the wheel at every red light.

Why? Because if I didn't my hands would be shaking. As soon as my shift ended, I rushed home, took a long, scalding-hot shower… and laid on my bed with music blasting as I forced the painful memories back again.

All the painful memories of me loosing you to some other guy.

Axel POV

I hadn't had a decent meal in _months_ it seemed. But then again- I was either having those T.V. dinners or take-out. And most nights it ended up being pizza because a large could last me 3 days. But I am_ sick _of pizza now… and I needed a change, so I stole my neighbors phone book in the morning before they got up, and flipped through. Nothing looked or even _sounded _good...

Then, I saw the add for that cheap express Chinese take-out place that was… actually pretty decent for the price. So…

Chinese it was.

And I planned on ordering the same that I always got… sesame chicken, and snow peas.

Yeah, so I'm not very open to new things.

Got a problem with that?

Roxas POV

I was so sick of work already… but I was glad because in two days… I'd have a _complete _day _off!_

Yessss!

And then I'd be able to see Naminé. I haven't seen her in a week, but neither of us really minded because she is always busy at her night school art class. She was forced into it by her father who said that since she just stayed inside most the time drawing… she might as well get some social skills at the same time. But now she liked it. And guess what else? She even got college _credit _for the classes.

When I got to work… I got a surprise… there were normally three of us "drivers"… and there was only one here today… and I saw Miki, the only one here jump for joy. She ran up to me, "Oh, thank _goodness _you're here, Roxas! You wouldn't believe what happened!" I figured it couldn't be worse than what has happened in the past…"Dai got arrested, and thrown in jail."

Heh. Nope. Definitely _not_ worse.

"But, like _everyone _wants Chinese today! It's horrible!"

Right. _That _makes it worse. I knew there'd be a catch. I groaned, pulling on the stupid hat as I clocked in. The only thing I really liked about my part of the job- I didn't really _have _to wear the hat aside from clocking-in, and out… that's _it. _I got the orders, and got out quickly, taking the hat off as soon as I left the doors, I stared at the addresses blankly, calculating how I could get to them all fastest, and on time. I have, over time, turned my job into a type of game.

When I came back for the next round, Miki had just set off, a large pile in her car- they were most likely pretty close by… she wasn't all that good with directions. And that's how the rest of the night went… that's right… boring.

Then, on my last round of the night, my manager, Rita, said that I could leave once I finish delivering, and I could check out right now so I wouldn't have to come back. I stayed calm until I got in my car… and that was when I threw my arms in the air, "Yesssssss!" And I only had 6 houses to attend to this time. I sped through the orders, quickly wanting to get it over with. But the last address annoyed me. I knew it… but from when? I haven't ever sent an order there… It was at the local apartments- not too far from my house, and the order went to room 3A. The curtains were pulled shut like every other room… it's like they hate visitors... hm...

It was pretty cold tonight, and I had on my so called, "work jacket" which was just a brown leather jacket. And I went through the normal routine- right the doorbell- knock three times. I waited in the cold, hearing someone inside. I looked down at the ticket… sesame chicken, and snow peas. Good choice. The person was a guy, I could tell because he was on the phone as he unlocked the door. I sighed as the doorknob turned.

Axel POV

I was on the phone with Demyx when my food came.

Demyx is a good ex of mine, just to let you all know.

The locks on the door were pretty pointless here- but I had them locked anyway… I don't know why I bother… "Hold on, lemme get my food real quick Dem- Hey! Shut up! I said _hold on! _-… gaah…" I set the phone down on the table, and looked at the kid in front of me, his head was down, reading or… something. I snickered at him, "Heh, I was starting to think I was going to get this for free if you hadn't come sooner- how much?" The kid still didn't look up, "$2.70- and this isn't a pizza delivery… idiot."

I grinned, he had mumbled the last word under his breath, this kid was pretty tough! I grabbed the money, and counted out $3 because I had no change. "Ouuch," I stated sarcastically, holding out the money in his direction, "Here's $3- keep the change- _only _'cause you're cute."

Then, the blond-haired kid looked up at me- eyes _wide._

Whoa.

* * *

Ohhh, yes, Demyx is a _must _in this story, and I _had _to leave it off with a cliff-hanger. This chapter, and the next one too are lacking in the "Haha, funny" department simply because there was not really much that I could make funny in them. 

And I'm in a bit of a tight spot now, I should be done up to the 15th chapter by now (I'm only on the 14th)... but I can't write much... so... it's a battle against my old foe- Writer's Block ... so until that battle resides, I may not be updating every day... but I am posting some shorts to cover for my absence. So keep on the look out!

ERL! (Enjoy, Review, and Later!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - _We Don't Know How Much Time Has Past_

Roxas POV

This guys voice sounded familiar, but I was too tired too care. All the hours of driving had finally caught up to me. But there was something about the way he had said, "Ouuch," and "'cause you're cute." That hit me hard, and then I looked up.

Big mistake.

I froze as I saw those same damn green eyes burning into my own just like the day we had first met. And it was all coming back to me… harder than the first time. And this time, I had nothing to hold on to.

And, to top it all off… my _legs _were beginning to shake.

What a great way to ruin today.

Axel POV

It was him… it was _really _him. Although he _did_ have that deer caught in the headlights look right now… it was _him. _"W-what… the hell… are y-you doing here… Axel…" His voice was shaking so badly… was he afraid or just mad? "A-answer… me…" Roxas' voice had just seemed to recover some, and was now stronger. I was afraid I had lost my voice too from the shock of it all, but it turns out I hadn't- only because my defenses came up. "I should be asking _you _the same, but we both know the answer- I live here, _remember?" _I shot back at him, a little angry that he had some venom in his voice. He looked a bit shocked by what I said at first, but he stopped, becoming the same emotionless stone I had seen before we had actually met. And this time…

He wouldn't even look at me.

"Whatever… just… t-take your damn… food…"

… that hurt.

"… Roxas…" He turned his back to me as I took the two small boxes. I quickly placed them down on the table by my phone, and realized sourly that Demyx had hung up…

Just like I had done to Roxas…

Furious, I punched the blank wall next to the door as I watched him leave… again.

I wouldn't let that happen again.

Roxas POV

I felt like my heart was breaking all over again as I turned away. And as I got to the car, I had to shut my eyes for a moment when he hit the wall… but I didn't look back.

I couldn't.

As I pulled into my driveway, I fumbled with the keys as I turned the car off, my hands shaking horribly… and on top of that… I couldn't even _see _straight.

You can guess why.

And for once, I was _glad _I was so tired because I fell right asleep once I got home.

For once, I wasn't working until close, by my manager was acting a little strange as I checked in the next day. "Morning Roxas… um… good job yesterday…" I looked at her, still upset over yesterday because I had woken up this morning… _crying. _"Yeah… thanks, Rita." She glanced to the counter that had a fairly decent pile, "If you… uh… do good again, I'll let you off early again." I tried to smile.

No, really, I did try… but it just turned out badly. "Sure." I rarely saw Miki during the day, but I heard that Daisuke would be released in four days… supposedly, someone had given him a credit card in with the money by accident at a party he had served at, and he had used it… forgetting it wasn't his… but then again, it sounded just like him.

The night went well… there weren't really any jerks ordering today… no fags with their either twisted or perverted minds… and I even got $5 in tip today. Yeah, it was pretty good… until…

"Hey! Rox! Rita told me to tell you that you can clock out now, there's an order on the counter- you're lucky… I've got five, and you just have one!" Miki pouted, pointing to the stack on her side of the counter. "I'll see ya in two days, kiddo!" She smiled, waving to me as she hurried out the door, boxes in hand. I didn't bother with anything as I brought the two-boxed order out to my car, and I even _relaxed _on the job for once. And as I started the car, my eyes happened to check where the order went.

Oh… hell… _NO!_

This is what it read, and it was _handwritten…_

_Hey, Rox… look, I know you probably want to kill me right now… but I need to talk to you- _please.

…

Yes, _I did just say please. You know where I live…_

_3A_

_See you soon- Axel_

There was a break… and then more scribbling down at the bottom…

_P.S.- Even if you won't talk to me, you still have to bring me my food… I didn't wait so long to eat until after your shift was over for no reason… but if you want to lose your job- be my guest, make me starve._

And another pause…

_P.P.S.- You're evil for thinking about actually doing that, y'know, Rox._

I would have smiled if I hadn't known it was him…

Fine. I _did. _But I stopped. He wouldn't be able to charm his way out of it this time. I had already fallen for that once before.

Axel POV

_GOD WHERE THE HELL IS HE!_

I'M SO DAMN HUNGRY!

I calmed for a second… and started… laughing. I was about to see Roxas again… and all I could think about was _food?_

Man, that's twisted. Heh.

As soon as I heard a car pull up…I froze…

Wait… since when did _I_ get nervous!

Oh, right…I _always_ did when Roxas was right outside my door. I didn't want to seem too eager- I know he hated that, so I waited…

But there was no ring, and no knock on my door.

"… Oh, it wasn't him. Heh. I should have checked first-?" The door handle jiggled slightly, and then the door was kicked open… _literally. _And I was shocked… Roxas… had done… that back when we were together… just to scare me…

"… R-Roxa-" I blinked, my voice was… _gone? _He just held his free hand up, placing the boxes down on the table by the door, his eyes never meeting mine.

"That'll be $2.70- _exact _change… and I thought I told you to lock that damn door… why do you always forget when I come around?"

I just stood there, completely at a loss for words, and in a daze… then he looked at my expectantly, and my world kicked back into action. On hand instinctively rushed to my hair as my face grew in temperature.

Yes, I am capable of blushing… so shut up.

The other unoccupied hand digging into my pocket… and once again, I didn't have change… just a $5...

* * *

Yes, as you all can tell, the title _meant _to read 'We Don't Know How Much Time Has Past', because you start to learn about Axel and Roxas' past. But it also works with 'passed', I just liked it as 'past' better. No complaining about the absence of Riku and Sora, they'll be back in chapter 10!

Thanks to all reviewers, you all are the best! You all receive BROWNIES! Yum, yum, goodness.

ERL! (Enjoy, Review, Later!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - _Temper, Temper_

Roxas POV

I almost laughed when he pulled the same embarrassed move that he always did… but I _did _laugh when I saw his face drop as he pulled out… a $5... "You know… consider it even- you owe me for that pathetic note you wrote me." I stifled another laugh when Axel's eyes met mine frantically as I said the word pathetic. He tried to clear his throat… but it only worked partially.

"… R-Rox-as… d-damn…" I couldn't help it… no matter how much pain he had cause me over _us, _it was too cute to watch him stutter as his voice broke. I closed the wide gap between us instantly, and as much as I hated it- I still had feelings for him.

I kept back another laugh to the best of my ability, a small "Heh" escaping. "Sometimes… I wonder about you… Ax." I pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him square on the lips.

I heard a sudden, surprised noise escape his lips once he had registered everything into his head. Maybe he was surprised because I had just called him "Ax," which was his old nickname… but I think it was mainly from the kiss.

As soon as his hands touched my sides, he jerked back. "What the hell do you think you're _doing, _Roxas?" I was stunned at first, and then I remembered…

Riiiight… his easy temper…

I just shrugged. And I really didn't know… either. I mean… I just kissed my ex who went behind my back to fool around, lied to me, and then got caught by my girlfriend…

And we didn't even like each other in the first place…and we were barely even _friends _when we started.

And what was supposed to be a one-night stand… turned into a nine month relationship that had been created by that one night.

I couldn't help it… I just laughed. "I don't know. Maybe I've really lost it this time, Ax."

Axel POV

I felt myself start to lose my temper again when he laughed, but the anger caught in my throat when he smiled one of his _genuine _smiles at me, placing something in my hand before turning. Not until he got out the door did I look down… and there was $3.30 in my hand… and he hadn't even taken my money…

_"You know… consider it even…"_

I looked up, hearing his car door shut… he had left my door wide open…

And that just fed my anger even more.

I ran out through the door- tossing the stupid money to the floor- he was putting his seatbelt on now.

_I won't let him get away again!_

He couldn't seem to get his keys into the igniter… and I slid across the hood of his car as they slid in… his car automatically locked once it started.

Oh, but I was too fast for that old, slow car.

I jerked the door open, and Roxas stared at me once again with that 'scared deer' look… and his eyes…

He was crying.

"D-dammit, Axel… what do you… think you're… doing?" I unlatched his seatbelt, pulling him out of the car, his blurred eyes never leaving mine as I spoke, "I'm doing…" I pushed him up against the side of his car, _"this." _

I kissed him roughly at first, our eyes both open at first, and then slowly closing… the tears leaving his eyes, and our arms rushing around to hold the other.

When we finally pulled back from lack of air, Roxas was the first to speak, "Axel… I-" I shook my head, cutting him off… but it took me a second to actually speak.

"Roxas… I… love you…"

And I didn't get a reply to that, but it was ok. I knew what I had done to him, and I figured he had moved on by now… but I just wanted him to know.

Because I wasn't lying.

Naminé POV

Roxas, and I have been going out for three months now… and things… have been going pretty well. My drawing constructor told me to go outside, and sketch some scenery… not just people… which basically meant- _stop on the Roxas pictures._

I smiled to myself when I saw Roxas coming… he was three minutes late, and he was running… and when he actually came down the path I was in- he almost ran past me. I smiled softly when he did a double-take of the bench I was on, and I gave a small wave, too. "Nami!" I smiled more, he was out of breath. "You're late, Roxas." He grinned at me, and sat down next to me, "I know, I know. I've been driving so much that I needed to walk." I couldn't see his breath as much anymore, "Aren't you cold?" He looked at me, then at his clothes, and he blushed. "Oh… heh, not really- but my jacket is in my car, so…" He only had on a pair of dark wash jeans, and a black, long-sleeved shirt.

The thing that had gotten me interested… and even to have feelings for Roxas the way that I do… was simply because of this…

No matter how weak he looked… he is strong… Roxas' _will _is strong… and that's why I love him.

"Nami?" I looked up, pulled from my thoughts, and he smiled at me as softly as he could, "You want some hot coco? I saw some vendor on the way…" When I thought about it, it sounded pretty good. He smiled at me, and walked off.

When Roxas came back, I blushed… I had drawn Roxas… again. And it looked the same as- wait… the eyes were wrong… _how could I mess up his eyes?_

But I realized slowly… I hadn't messed them up…

"Here ya go, hope you like it- it's hot! See?" He pointed at his tongue.

He had burnt it. He smiled when I took the cup from him, and I saw the same look in his eyes as my sketch… he was… distant. And his smile… it didn't reach his eyes at all. I looked from the picture to him, and his smile fell a bit. "… What's wrong?" He sat down next to me, and placed a careful hand on my arm.

Roxas POV

She started flipping through the pages of her sketchbook frantically, eyes flicking from one page to the next. Then, her eyes caught mine… she was desperately searching for something… something…

_Shit._

Immediately, I threw up my mental walls inside my head… delaying the process as I shoved any memory of Axel back into a place she would never find.

Oh, did I mention my girlfriend can read minds?

As I was searching through my thoughts, filing some away, a sharp pain hit my head… but her mind was gone from mine. I looked up, wincing as the pain faded, and saw Naminé… her eyes narrowed at mine.

I didn't need her to say his name for me to know she knew. "It's _him, _isn't it? What did he do!" I shook my head, brushing off her words. I had never really seen her angry before, so I really didn't expect to have the rest of her coco splashed onto my legs, and watch her leave.

* * *

One more chapter until you are rewarded with more RikuxSora goodness! This chapter really was just to help along the next chapter since it changes a bit. If you haven't already, check out my series of up-and-coming shorts- _Je t'adore, I love you._

They're all about AxelxRoxas so far... but... hmmmm, I'm still wondering about other pairings...

ERL! (Enjoy, Review, Later!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - _The After Shock_

Roxas POV

I ended up having to jog my way back over to Axel's place, needing to keep the warmth going in my legs since the warmth from the drink had long since faded… and I knew that Naminé wouldn't want to talk to me right now… oh, I knew that for sure.

I also knew for sure that it was over for us…

Axel POV

I wasn't expecting to see Roxas again today after what happened last night… he told me about his girlfriend… Naminé… and I explained to him about Demyx, the man I had gone behind his back with…

We actually talked more than I had expected… and Roxas even cried… again. Maybe it was my fault, but I blame the emotion-filled Roxas on Naminé… for the most part. Roxas told me that even though I was willing to change for him… he wouldn't walk out on Naminé like that… and that he actually _did_ love _her… _not me… and that I, I "had my chance." So I, using any niceness left in me after the painful comment, offered my place for him to use for the night. He looked a bit suspicious at first until I promised not to try anything.

And let me tell ya, keeping that promise was hard.

… Pure _torture, _last night was…

And during that time of extreme focus-on-other-things-than-Roxas-sleeping-in-my-bed… I remembered the time I had hit on his cousin. He was pretty cute, a bit girlish for a boy, but he was too shy… and I mean really shy… and plus, that kid's boyfriend was there… or at least it _seemed _like they were together. The guy was just so pissed at me, but he was trying to act cool around the kid…

So I got away with a lot.

As the memory faded, I smiled to myself. "Good, I've stopped thinking about Roxas… now…" My smile fell. _… Damn._

I stopped thinking about the night before for the time after Roxas left saying something about being late. And then, Roxas appeared, some time later, apparently failing at kicking the locked door open as I heard a string of curses loudly stream through the door.

Roxas POV

Since when did he _lock the door!_

My leg hurt like hell, and was partially frozen over by now.

Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit…

Axel opened the door, a confused yet smug look on that… face of his. "What can I say? I lock the door when I'm not thinking of you." I gave a small, sarcastic smile as a response, pushing my way into the room past him, but I didn't get far since… a hand had gripped my arm… hard. I chanced a glance up to him.

Big mistake number 2.

"Aw! I don't even get a 'hello' now?" Axel was pouting, and how it worked on me, I'll never know… plus, he really does suck at pouting… he needs a lesson on it from my cousin. I pulled my captive arm from his grasp, snickering, "Oh, don't be such a _baby, _Ax, it's not like you." He grinned at me as soon as the words left my mouth, "I know, I know… so… why are you back?"

I laughed for a short moment.

"For one- " I pointed towards the door, "my car is still parked outside, two- " I then switched to my cold jeans, "I either need a change of jeans or I'll be borrowing your laundry machine,three- " I looked Axel in the eyes, my finger poking him in the chest, "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, and four, I lost Naminé because of you."

Axel blinked once… twice… and three more times before speaking.

Man… how slow was he today?

"Wait… what do you mean 'because of me?' I didn't do anything…" My eyes rolled, my fingers wrapping onto his shirt for a grip as I pulled him down a bit, and my blank stare turned into a slight smirk. "You have no _idea _what you did, Ax."

Axel POV & Riku POV

Then, he _kissed _me.

Riku POV

I don't know what had gotten into Sora… but he had… and he was aware of it. My mother had long ago left with this creepy looking guy wearing black… but I don't question her… and I never will. But surprisingly enough, the soup was half gone after she left.

Anyway, back to what happened, right?

Right. Sora _kissed _me… and I don't mean a kiss I would have expected… I mean, it took me completely by surprise! We were setting up things in my room so we could get some sleep, but he wouldn't stop complaining, he kept saying something about being 'freaked out from Kairi's place sill' which I still don't even know what exactly happened… so reluctantly, I agreed for him to sleep in my bed… with me.

And helplessly, I thought, _how will I sleep now?_

The table lamp was on the side Sora had chosen, the only light left on, and he refused to move to turn it off… which meant I had to do it…

Greaaaat…

I propped myself up, leaning over Sora, straining to reach the light when Sora's tan arms reached up, and clasped around my neck, pulling my head down towards his face… and he was smiling. "Mm, I changed my mind, you're taking too long…" he was whispering to me, out faces close as a arm unlatched from my neck, reaching for the lamp switch. I was going to go back to my spot, but I was stuck in my spot, watching Sora as his blue eyes never left mine… it was so entrancing that I didn't even realize that the lights had turned off…

And that his lips were pressed against mine.

If you didn't think Sora was capable of being the dominant once, it's ok, a first for me, too.

* * *

A bit of changing into Riku's POV while ending the current status of Axel's POV. I hope it didn't confuse too much, but I wanted to put the same thing in for both characters. A bit of a cliffy, no? Heh, I wanted to give you all something to look forward to! But I shall taunt you all more in the next chapter as... if you remember from earlier chapters... someone... RETURNS! 

ERL! (Enjoy, Review, Later!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - _Bad Hormones, Bad!_

Sora POV

I was glad the lights were out because I knew I would be as red as a cherry when I kissed him.

… when I kissed _Riku._

And for a moment, a very _short_ moment, I had complete _control. _

And I took all the advantage I had… I didn't hold back at all, with or without my hesitance.

I just went for it.

And I even had him on his _back, _and I was trying my best to imitate the wonderful experience I had received earlier to his neck, making sure I gave him a nice love bite once he began to recover.

His process of recovery went like this:

1. His body reactions went into overdrive, 2. He started to say my name, questioningly until I bit down on his neck, and 3. Then my name was said entirely this time, spoken through what I think was a mixture of a moan and growl.

A growl because _I_ was doing this to _him._ Not vice versa.

The growl came again, weaker this time, as my hands trailed under his shirt. I brought my face back to his as I spoke softly, "Why… can't take it, Rikuu?" I felt a short "heh" escape his lips and reach mine with his heated breath, one hand grasping my side as the other caught the back of my head, pulling it down for a brief but… _strong _kiss. "I can…" his hand on my side pushed me back over until…

He was on top of me.

"… but can you?"

_Damn._

I could hear the smug look on his face from his words, and I understood why… he had my arms pinned above me against the bed. I gasped slightly, and apparently enough, when his tongue flicked over my lips… and he took advantage of my open mouth quickly… his tongueexplored my mouth, and boy… he was… _good _at it.

Too good.

And then, my mind wandered within the short time I had to think…

This doesn't make me completely gay now, does it? I mean… I do still like Kai-

As if to shut up any more of these thoughts, Riku's hips dragged across mine.

Riku POV

Sora gasped again, _"GOD!"_

I really hadn't meant to make that gesture… it just sort of… _happened, _but the reaction was worth it all. Sora's back arched slightly, his breath hitching suddenly as I repeated the action. "Ri- nngh!" I had to bite my lip pretty hard to keep from returning his moans with my own.

… but something slipped out when I wondered what Sora would sound like if we were-

_Don't think about that!_

_BAD HORMONES, BAD!_

Sora POV

I wasn't even doing anything when Riku moaned again… _loudly, _and his lips crushed down onto mine, his lock on my arms temporarily forgotten. I wrapped my arms around his neck again… lost in the moment of the kiss. Not even realizing that his hands were sliding up my shirt. And only did I realize when his fingers came in contact with my chest, rubbing and pinching experimentally on the sensitive places.

Where did he learn to do _that?_

Another moan escaped my lips, entering the mouth that currently was busying itself with my own, my fingers now digging themselves into Riku's back… I even whimpered quietly when his lips left mine… taking over the job that his hands had apparently abandoned.

But his hands were far from being done.

Riku POV

I was getting a bit carried away… carried away because of Sora… and I wanted to hear these sounds, and moans from him more… I wanted him to… say my name…and this want- no, _need _of this… was taking control over all of my actions…

My mouth continued to keep Sora busy as I found a good grip on his slender hips… under the stupid gray sweatpants that he was wearing. I had always been so jealous of his perfect tanned skin… but now, I was loving it. I pulled down the material just enough so there was a definite space of boxers-only zone, but I didn't go too far… just enough. "Riku!" Sora gasped out my name as I continued to kiss down his chest, and stomach, my fingers tracing lightly at the interfering waistband that was left.

And as my kisses trailed lower…

Sora became more, and more melodious.

And quite a bit breathless…

I brought my mouth back up to Sora's just as I slid two fingers under the band slowly, and not too far just yet… and he had begun to kiss me before he felt what I had just sneakily done.

Sora practically yelled my name out as my two fingers slipped down further under, now accompanied by another, my other hand keeping me propped up.

Sora POV

Of course, this time… I knew I actually wanted this… but… was I really ready for this?

The feeling of his hand so close to my- _Oh, god, _it was amazing… and I _definitely _was feeling the sparks that had been missing with Kairi… but what bothered me was…

I felt like I was rushing into this all at once…

And all too fast…

I shifted under his touch, whimpering slightly as I refused to give my body what it wanted… and I switched on the light.

"R-Riku…" he looked down into my eyes… the same look Kairi had given me… that same mixed look of worry and eagerness. I lifted my head up enough to kiss him firmly on the lips, and I don't know how, but Riku seemed to understand, his hand removing, and setting back on my hip. When I laid my head back down on the pillow, I tried to speak, my mouth open as I took in a breath, but Riku… he cut me off by one simple smile.

"Sora… it's fine." He kissed me a bit softer than normal, it almost felt like he hadn't at all. He moved, rolling over until he was on his own side again, lying on his back. "Sora… you don't mind, do you?"

… Eh?

"… The light?"

"Oh, right… sorry…" I felt a bit embarrassed at first… but then that was when I panicked.

"Riku! This won't- won't _change _anything… between us… will it?" I didn't try to look at him, I just stared at the ceiling, feeling the evident blush creep up to meet my face.

Riku POV

I looked over to Sora a bit frantic.

_Does he think I'm going to change because he said stop?_

I laughed silently, watching as my silence only fed the tinting of Sora even more. I pulled him by the hip over onto his side, now facing me… and the redness became even deeper. "Sora…" I smiled more because I just couldn't help it.

This was just too cute.

Just too damn cute.

I pulled him towards me, taking him into my arms for a hug… a hug that I used to bring him on top of me. He turned redder. "What kind of friend do you think I am, Sor?"

He squirmed a bit, giving up once he realized I wouldn't let him go that way. And still blushing… he started to pout.

Oh. Hell. No.

No! Not the _pout _act, Sora!

But then… he whined at me, "Riku… I just- I just t-thought that…"

And he was even using his small voice on me, his blue eyes wide, and innocent.

I groaned, pushing Sora off as I reached over him to turn off the light… and Sora was _laughing… _at _me. _As I reached the lamp, I glared down at Sora, who still had that innocent look on his face… but I knew better this time. "I'll get you back… tomorrow, I _promise._"

Sora started to speak, but I shut the light off, getting into a comfortable position on my side of the bed again, my back to him, smirking to myself as I heard Sora's silent whining.

As I shut my eyes, intent on sleeping now, Sora's arms wrapped around my waist as he slid up to me. "Riikuu! I'm sorry! Do what you want to me! Anything! Just don't-" I smirked harder, grasping one of his hands.

"… 'Anything'… _eh?"_

I think I heard him gulp.

* * *

Ooooooh, I reallllly liked writing this chapter. And that's why I left you with a cliffy! Tee-hee! I wrote it over a span of two nights. This is the first part... or the start of more to come...Hope you all liked it too! I'm just trying to get over the block I've got...

I've started drawing again... so yes, everyone, can I hear a groan?

(That means that I'm having a hard time writing for long periods of time without wanting to draw.)

ERL! (Enjoy, Rewiew, Later!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - _Yeah, It's Still Awkward_

Sora POV

"Ok… if you say _anything… _then…" Riku murmured to me as he tugged on my hand… pulling it lower, and lower. "Riku… w-what are you… ?" I knew what he was doing. I gasped slightly when I felt _him _through his boxers… grateful he kept my hand on the _outside. _But this suddenness startled me, and I jerked back my hand.

God… he was still so hard…

I groaned for two reasons… one, read what I just said, and two… Riku had turned on his side, now facing me. "Hm? Don't want to? Fine with me, I'll just get you tomorrow…"

"But Rik-" I felt a hand at my waistband again. "Sora… don't start again or _I _will."

Strangely enough, I wanted him to start again so badly that I did stop.

And when I woke up, Riku wasn't there.

I saw up quickly, ignoring the rush of blood from my head… and then Riku came in, hair wet… and him only in… a _towel._

_Oh god, is my libido never going to get a break here!_

He smirked at me, "The shower is yours now- go get one while I make breakfast- the bat from hell never showed back up so, don't worry about her for a while."

When I came down after my shower, I pretty much laughed at his reaction.

Riku POV

I had whipped up some pancakes, and had been waiting for Sora to come down… and when he did… I just stared.

He was wearing sweatpants again… and they were black… but that wasn't all… they seemed to be just barely hanging onto his hips… and he wasn't even wearing a shirt yet. "S-Sora! Wh-what are you doing!" He shrugged casually, looking down at himself.

When he looked back up, he was smirking at me, walking up to me slowly… and he started to push me until I was up against the nearest wall in the kitchen. "Sora!" I didn't get to say more than that because his mouth covered mine.

And over these last 24 hours, you have just experienced the many mood of Sora, folks!

I'll just cut out a few of the minor details, and say that it didn't take long before I had Sora pinned against the wall… his arms around my neck, and his legs wrapped around my waist.

And w weren't being quiet this time… that's for sure. You know how I know it?

Because I never heard the door open… I just heard it shut. And I froze while Sora kept kissing me… obviously he hadn't heard it. "Riiiku! Why'd you stop?"

Hailey came into the kitchen. She eyed us a bit curiously at first but walked on past, heading straight to the fridge… whether talking to us or not. "Turns out that blond guy was gay… or he found out just last night… met up with some guy at the bar, and he slipped my guy his number. After that… blondie wouldn't stop staring at the number… can't blame him though, he had nice brown hair… and he had a scar… wouldn't mind a threesome with them though…"

Even though me, and Sora had frozen in our current awkward position against the wall… I didn't want to know that last part. "Oh! MOM! That's _SICK! _EWW!" I think she was still in her happy-drunk phase because she just laughed, and walked upstairs to her room. I looked back to Sora to find him still shocked… but as if started to fade off, he was once again taking advice from his hormones.

His arms tightened around my neck, his lips at my neck, trailing down to my collarbone.

Right, so… when have _I _been the one to ignore my hormones?

Never, exactly.

But I _was _getting a bit tired of standing there… and since _I _was the one holding Sora, I carried him over to the couch, dropping him down upon it. I crawled up over him, but he wouldn't stop squirming.

Sora POV

"Riiku! What if your mom comes back down!"

He grinned, pushing me back into the couch. His mouth busying itself with my neck. "Aw… don't be such a baby, Sor!"

Kairi POV

"RIKU!" I heard Sora cry out from the family room ahead… but… I could then hear him whimpering, "R-Riku… don't…"

Then, I heard Riku reply back softly, "Say it Sora… say my name again…" Sora whimpered again, "Riku…" I could hear Riku laughing quietly, "No… not like that… like this-"

I heard Sora inhale sharply, crying out Riku's name again.

_What is he doing! Is he hurting Sora!_

I rushed through the doorway, and through the small hall that connected the two together… and saw…

Oh. God…

I didn't need to actually _see_ it… but I surely _heard_ it… I heard Sora's _moans…_ and I could see part of Riku's back from the couch.

Let me just stop here, and say I am glad that the couch didn't face the doorway for once.

"… Riku…"

I could hear them _kissing._

"Riku…"

I stood there, frozen in place… this _wasn't _happening…

"Riku!"

No! There's no _way _that was Sora-

"Say it again… Sora."

"Sora?"

Riku's head shot up immediately, eyes wide at the sound of my voice. "K-Kair-" In mere seconds, Riku was pushed to the ground, and Sora jumped up, his face a _deep _red. "Kairi! I- I-" Riku finally stood back up… and all three of us just looked at each other…

That inevitable moment of awkward silence lingering in the air.

* * *

I was laughing when I wrote this, and I especially liked writing in Riku's POV, and I had to bring Cloud, and Leon into the story... and soon, you'll meet Sora's MOM! Yes, the overyly dramatic mother of a confused boy we all love. 

I realize that once again, I rushed this... but I had said Kairi would make her dreaded return in this chapter, so I had to push it along a bit.

But as I am still working out the kinks in the chapter, it may take a while, I'm dealing with actual 'life' problems... not computer ones. (laughs) And I have one thing to ask (although it is completely rhetoric) How come men are so confusing?

ERL! (Enjoy, Review, Later!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - **MEANWHILE**…_The Bet… Is ON!_

Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were bored. Extremely bored. Sora, Riku, and Kairi had all… distanced themselves away from the original group. So it had split up evenly. Quite oddly so, too, since there were two boys, and one girl in each group which left Selphie a bit moody.

"TIIIIIDUS! COME ONNNN!" She had managed to tie Wakka up with a rope, dragging the red-head along behind her as Tidus slowly followed after. "Why do we have to- ow- be here, ya?" Selphie tugged harshly on the rope, spitting out, "Because, I want to go to the mall, and Kairi isn't here!" Tidus frowned, "Then just go by yourself!"

"Ya- OW!"

Wakka frowned at the brunette, rubbing his hurt arm.

"_Because _I don't like going to the mall by myself!"

The two boys exclaimed loudly, "Then take Sora and Riku!"

Selphie turned quickly, glaring, "They are BUSY!" She huffed loudly as she turned again, continuing on her march to the local mall. The two boys exchanged the same looks, one eyebrow arched, and confused. "Busy doing _what, _exactly?" Selphie threw up on hand in frustration, "Like I would know! I called Sora a couple nights ago, and I tried Riku's phone yesterday, Kairi's mom said she left this morning for Riku's… and Riku didn't answer this morning either."

The boys glanced at each other a bit nervously, and Wakka whispered at what he thought was out of range to Selphie, "Oh, brutha, looks like they got some sorta… love triangle, ya?" Tidus whispered back, "Yeah. But over who?"

Selphie growled, turning around once more, "I'm not deaf you two!"

Surprised, the boys looked at her curiously, "Okay, so, who do you think it's over?" Wakka sighed, "I really think it's over Riku." Tidus nodded, "Sora is my bet." Selphie laughed haughtily, "Oh, it's definitely over Kairi- they've always had a crush on her!" Tidus and Wakka once again exchanged glances of concern, "But feelings change, ya." Tidus came up next to Selphie, "Uh-huh, and I think Riku's had something for Sora for a while now."

Selphie was actually a bit confused, "Do you guys… _like _it!" The two boys went silent, thinking, "Um… actually, I never really thought about it before, what about you Wakka?" The red-head frowned, "Nah, never did. Just saw things happenin'." Selphie looked suspicious, "Riiiiight…" Tidus placed his hands on his hips, and Wakka snorted, "Don't believe us?" Shaking her head quickly, the brunette smiled, "Not about your… _interests… _just about the so-called 'love triangle'…"

The three of them were silent as they reached the mall until Tidus spoke up, "I know, let's make it a bet! Whoever guesses correctly wins the bet!" Wakka looked thoughtful, and Selphie just laughed, "Well, what are we betting with?" Tidus frowned, he hadn't really thought about that… Wakka cleared his throat, "Well, we betta think of somethin' worth the bet… " The two paused thinking to look at Selphie who had a knowing look on her face. The boys sweat dropped, replying at the same time, "NO!"

She just grinned, "I didn't say anythinnng!" Tidus groaned, "Selph, we are _not _going through this again…" She laughed again, "Fine, fine, whatever…" Wakka rolled his eyes, "Whateva my ass! Whoever wins can chose, but I am _not _doin' that, ya!" Tidus nodded, "Definitely not that." Selphie tried her best to look innocent, placing her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels, "O-okay! Deal?"

"If ya promise, den yah, deal." Tidus nodded apprehensively, "Deal."

Selphie grinned, her green eyes shining with a mischievous glint, "Alright! Then let's start SHOPPING!" Once again, the two boys groaned, Wakka sighing as he spoke to Tidus again, "No matta what we say…" Tidus grinned, "But the freebies are worth it!" The red-head laughed sarcastically.

"SLOOOW POOOKES! If you two don't hurry you won't get any free food!" Hastily, the two caught up with the smirking girl. "It's about time! You're slower than Riku when he's waking up!" The boys rolled their eyes, "We were just, uh... lookin', ya!" Tidus pointed to a candy store not far from their spot, "See? Uh... candy!" Selphie just laughed, "Uh-huuuuh, suuuure!"

The three saw two men pass by, a blond and a brunet. The blond man blushing slightly as the brunet laughed. Wakka frowned, "Hey... isn't that... nah, it couldn't be..." Tidus stared, "... Is that... Leon?" At hearing his name, the brunet turned, eyes widening as he saw the kids. "Oh, um... hi... uhh..." The blond, confused, turned to look, and Selphie gasped, "Cloud!" The mentioned man glanced over to the man beside him, "Leon... I thought you said-" "I know."

"Uhh... anyway..." Leon started quietly, looking away, and Cloud blushed once again. "Riiight, well... we'll see you three... uh... around...?" The three teens nodded quickly, turning to walk off in another direction, a little disturbed to see their teachers together at a mall. Leon looked over at Cloud, his eyes narrowed when he noticed the blond was laughing, "What's so funny?" Cloud leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss before speaking, "You! You were so nervous!" The brunet frowned, but regardless, kissedCloud back,"You were too."

* * *

A little break in the story at hand to focus on the odd group. I ran out of ideas, so, to give my mind a rest, I thought that bringing in the lesser mentioned characters would work for a chapter! (But do not fear, for the writer's block is not near now!) I had a fun and tough time writing like Wakka though... I had to play a bit of FFX first to remember how he actually talks... Anyway, I hope this satisfied you all for the mean time! Sorry about the wait! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - _Something Along The Lines Of Hurt_

Sora POV

This _wasn't _happening… not _now! _She looked like she was going to cry… and I knew Kairi didn't need an explanation for this… she had heard… _and _seen it… she was pretty well-informed now… and we were, well, pretty damn screwed. "Kairi, it's-"

Riku sighed, standing next to me, "Kairi, it's exactly what it looked like."

_"WHAT!"_ We both stared in shock at Riku.

"Don't… DON'T LIE TO ME RIKU!" Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs, "You were HURTING HIM!"

I winced when she said Riku was hurting me… it was… _something _like that…

"K-Kairi… um… well, you see…" I couldn't bring myself to tell her, and I looked towards Riku for help, but he just shrugged.

_Oh yeah, thanks a lot, Riku._

I swallowed back a lump in my throat as I spoke again, "We… we… _like _each other…"

But as soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted unleashing hell.

"_WHAT!_" She shrieked suddenly, and I saw Riku cringe next to me, murmuring under his breath, "Nice way to put it, Sora…"

I glanced at him, and we smiled a bit nervously, "Thanks…"

But Kairi wasn't done, she had a lot of hell to unleash yet.

"You're a LIAR! BOTH OF YOU!"

Riku glanced at me when I did to him, then we both looked at the fuming redhead, "How?"

"YOU, SORA! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!"

_"I love you, you know that, and I _do_ like you… I really do… but I'm not ready yet."_

_Oh... right..._

"Kairi... when I said I love you... I meant... like siblings... I mean, you're more like a sister to me more than anything else... and yes... I do like you... but... I... like Riku... more...?" Simultaneously, Riku and Kairi's shoulders both dropped, and this time, I had two yelling at me, "SORA?"

_I'll never win this... will I?_

"Fine, since you don't believe Sora- I'll prove it to you." The slight smug tint in the older teen's voice made Sora worry.

_Oh please don't do what I think you're d-_

He did anyway.

Yes, he pushed me up against the wall, and kissed me while Kairi screeched.

Is she part bat?

Seriously.

And if that wasn't enough already...

"SOOOOOOOOOOORA, HONEY! I'm hoooooo- oh my."

I was dropped to the floor as Riku and Kairi whirled towards the door, and I groaned when I saw a camera flash.

"Mrs... uh.. Ri-Riku, he um-"

"Oh... um... you're back uh-"

"OHHHHH! MY BABY IS GROWING UPPPPP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST MISSED THIS!"

"No! Mom! Don't- DON'T HUG ME- AGGGGh-"

Hold on... can't... breathe...

"Please, you two have known me for so loooong, you don't need to talk to me like I'm older! It's Ellen!"

Riku POV

_... Ellen?_

"Mrs... uh- E-Ellen... you... came back... early...?"

She released Sora who slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath, and she smiled at me. "Yes! And it was so WORTH IT! Ah... young love... how I do miss it so..."

"Mom, please don't-"

"If I was only younger..."

"_Mom._"

"By at least 10 years maybe... ohhh..."

"_MOM! _Please, they don't want to hear that."

"Oh?"

She looked from Sora curiously to Kairi and I.

"Y-Yeah... I don't really... wanna..."

Kairi was on my side now.

"Y...eah... me neither..." She shook her head a bit, as she spoke.

"Oh, okay. Mm, well, I'm going to make some cookies to celebrate today!"

Kairi POV

"To... celebrate today...?"

Sora's mom- er, Ellen... nodded, grinning, "Yes! To celebrate Sora's first love! Oh, but, you're invited too, you're so close to Sora, I bet he wouldn't mind."

"Well, see... I can't really... _stay..._"

"Oh, NONSENSE! I'll just call your lovely mother and inform her that you'll be-"

Sora grabbed her arm, and pulled her back from the kitchen, "No, mom. Kairi doesn't really... want to... stay... and I don't want... a celebration... of any sort." Ellen looked at Riku along with us, and I think he was having a hard time talking.

Riku POV

"What'd you say, Rikuu? Will you say yes for meee?"

_Oh... hell no. At least I know where Sora gets his pout and innocent looks from..._

"Well... I... uhhh..."

"Pleaaaaasssseeeeeee!"

"MOM! He doesn't want to! Also this is Riku's house, not yours..."

_How come I haven't realized how crazy Sora's family is yet?_

I heard a loud groan and a door open.

_... Great. She's awoken the bitch._

"Sora... get everyone out- Hailey woke up."

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME DAMN SLE-"

"Haiiiiiiiiiley! Oh, thank you so much for allowing my boy to stay over! I came back a bit early, and oh, you would not believe what I saw!"

Sora POV

I grabbed Riku's hand, and pushing Kairi through the door, we ran off, all glad to be out of that house.

And I think the anger had been worn out of Kairi from shock.

She looked from me to Riku... and back to me. Huffing as she spoke, "I don't care anymore. Have fun, and I feel sorry for you, Sora, because you lost out on something great. Not some stupid pretty boy playboy."

_Stupid pretty boy playboy?_

Riku laughed, "Yeah, like you would know, Kairi, if you're gonna complain then get lost." Glaring at him, Kairi turned, storming off to her house. But I still was confused, "What does she mean 'stupid pretty boy playboy'... Riku have you and her...?" He pulled away from me, his aquamarine eyes wide, "WHAT! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, NO! That's SICK!"

"... Then why did she say...?"

Riku laughed, "Because I've never really been all that serious in the past..."

My absence is explainable! So I was grounded for two days without ANY computer. I know, pretty short for having two days to think! (And I actually talked to my friends! Haha. Haven't done that in a while.)

Right when you thought that Sora had his mind set... his... mother comes in? Hahahaha. I absolutely ADORE his mom... but I had a hard time figuring out what her name would be... it had to be something that made her sound a bit elegant... but she's really ecstatic.

But, I sadly have to say that this story is ending soon, (to be picked up later) because of marching band. It's going to be using up my free time, and when I do have any, I will be **exhausted! **But I won't leave on a cliffy at all, don't worry, I'm not _that _mean.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but with school, band, and various lapses of little sleep has left me with no time to update with the next chapter, and on top of that... well; I'll just say that I've lost the inspiration for the story, I read over the chapters this Labor Day weekend and realized that I strayed from my original intent. By my Winter Break, things will have been straightened out and (hopefully) the chapters may have changes... (including spelling errors).

I thank all of my reviewers for your support with my ficcy, but I just can't seem to write more than 3 paragraphs for the next chapter annd I don't even like how it's going!

_Je suis désolé!_

So very, very sorry, but alas, in the meantime, I will start up a series of RikuxSora shorts to satisfy any readers.

Much love, UGB


End file.
